A cause d'une vidéo !
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: 1 : "- Stiles, efface cette vidéo ! - Hors de question ! Pour une fois que vous n'êtes pas à votre avantage, ça me réconforte un peu ! - Je vais le trucider…" 2 : "- Tu as tout regardé ? demanda Derek, le regard fuyant. - Euh... oui. Désolé. Et j'ai tout entendu aussi..."
1. OS Sterek

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Oui, une nouvelle histoire ! Un simple OS, inspirée d'une image vu sur internet ! :D

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Précision : Derek est un Alpha. Scott est son Bêta. Stiles est 100% humain. Allison et Scott sont en couple. Stiles a 18 ans, Derek en a 24. Stiles vit encore chez son père.

 **Attention ! Contient un lemon ! Relation sexuelle entre 2 hommes ! LEMOOOOOOON ! (Oui, parce que je suis une perverse hin hin hin ! )Je préviens tout de suite :**

 **Je préviens tout de suite : Les personnages sont OOC ! Mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! ^^**

 _( Rajout : je viens de finir cet OS, et je viens d'apprendre la mort de Chester Bennington, chanteur de Linkin Park, et je suis triste. Leurs chansons m'ont suivis depuis mon adolescence... RIP CHESTER :'( )_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Stiles, efface cette vidéo !

Ledit Stiles, tout sourire, brandissait son téléphone comme un trophée. Pourtant, la situation actuelle ne lui permettait pas vraiment de faire le fanfaron.

Scott, transformé, regardait avec fureur l'objet du délit. Derek, positionné derrière Stiles, l'empêchait de fuir par la porte d'entrée du Loft.

\- Hors de question ! Pour une fois que vous n'êtes pas à votre avantage, ça me réconforte un peu !

\- Stiles ! grogna Derek, transformé à son tour, ça va mal se finir pour toi !

\- Vous n'oserez pas me faire de mal ! assura Stiles, se tournant vers l'Alpha. Et puis, vous êtes tellement adorable ! Ce serait dommage de ne pas en faire profiter les autres !

Scott profita d'être dans le dos de Stiles pour avancer rapidement et le ceinturer. Mais l'Humain, habitué à se défendre, esquiva au dernier moment et partit en courant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sous l'escalier.

\- Stiles ! Ouvre cette porte ou je la défonce ! cria Derek, frappant rageusement contre le bois.

\- Et le loup souffla, souffla, et la maison s'effondra (1) ! ricana Stiles, pianotant sur son téléphone.

\- Je vais le trucider…, marmonna Derek.

Puis, il commença à entendre le son de la "vidéo maudite". Vidéo où l'on pouvait voir Derek et Scott, assis à l'arrière d'une voiture, têtes sorties par la fenêtre, langues pendantes, oreilles fouettées par le vent. Et tout ça, en mode Bêta. Stiles les avait filmé, mort de rire.

Hélas, les deux loups avaient légèrement abusés du cocktail Vodka-Aconit préparé par Lydia pour une soirée Meute. Et quand des nausées les avaient pris, Stiles leurs avait ordonné de sortir la tête par les fenêtres de la voiture pour prendre l'air.

 _\- On dirait des chiens contents d'être en voiture ! Faut que je filme ça, c'est peut-être la seule chance que j'ai de vous voir comme ça ! avait ri Stiles, tout en filmant ses acolytes._

\- Si vous pouviez voir ça, c'est à mourir de rire ! rit Stiles. Allison a bien ri en tout cas !

\- Je sais ! Elle n'arrête pas de se moquer quand je la croise ! Merci d'ailleurs ! gronda Scott.

\- Oh, tu vas pas te vexer pour si peu, mon Loulou ! ricana Stiles.

\- ...

\- Hého ? Les mecs ? Oh, faites pas la gueule ! C'est pas de votre faute, vous étiez complètement drogués par l'aconit !

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Stiles ouvrit doucement la porte et sortit lentement.

\- Vous êtes partis ? demanda Stiles.

Plus aucun son. Plus aucun bruit. Le calme inquiétant du loft.

\- C'est bon, revenez, je vais l'effacer, d'accord ?

Il pianota à nouveau sur son portable, effaçant la vidéo. Il le brandit en l'air, montrant la preuve.

\- Voilà, c'est fait !  
Le loft devenait sombre, du fait que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Stiles frissonna. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise dans cet endroit.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd. Suivit d'un grognement.

\- Scott ? Derek ?

Un autre grognement retentit, faisant battre son cœur plus vite. Un frisson parcouru son dos. Il sentit sa nuque le picoter.

\- Scott ? Allez mec, m'en veux pas ! Tu sais bien qu'elle ne va pas s'arrêter à cette image de toi !

Il se planta au milieu du loft, regardant tout autour de lui. Il faisait presque nuit maintenant. Il avait peur. Il sentait des regards sur lui.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Continuez à faire la gueule, moi, je-me-casse ! s'énerva Stiles.

Il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée et partit.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Stiles, allongé dans son lit, dormait à poings fermés. Il avait essayé d'appeler Scott et Derek, mais aucun des deux ne répondait.

Tant pis pour eux, ils reviendraient quand ils auraient fini de bouder.

Un bruit de chute le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Il se releva rapidement, alluma sa lampe et attrapa sa batte de base-ball. Il remarqua deux silhouettes debout devant sa fenêtre ouverte, et ne mit que quelques secondes à reconnaître Derek et Scott.

\- Mais ça va pas, non ? Vous pouvez pas prévenir avant de débarquer comme ça ? s'énerva Stiles, reposant son arme au sol et se levant de son lit.

Il s'approcha des deux loups et grimaça en sentant l'odeur d'alcool émaner de leurs haleines. Les deux loups haletaient, regardant Stiles avec des yeux brillants.

\- Vous avez de la chance que mon père soit pas là, sinon il vous auraient fait enfermer pour ivresse sur la voie publique ! déblatéra Stiles.

Mais les deux nouveaux venus ne réagissaient pas. Ils fixaient Stiles, immobiles comme des statuts. Stiles remarqua enfin l'état des deux loups. Il tapota leurs torses, récoltant des grognements.

\- Ok, donc vous êtes complètement ivres. Je rêve…, souffla Stiles, dépité. Hors de question que vous repartiez. Vous allez dormir ici et- Scott ?

Il ne put dire quoi que ce soit de plus, Scott se mit à vomir sans pouvoir se retenir. Vite suivit par Derek.

\- NON ! VILAIN LOUP ! VA AUX TOILETTES ! hurla Stiles, poussant Derek vers sa salle d'eau attenante.

Scott, lui, eut le réflexe de se tourner vers la fenêtre, continuant de se vider sur le toit du porche de la maison Stilinski.

L'humain abandonna son ami et poussa Derek vers les toilettes. Le loup se jeta à genoux, la tête au-dessus de la cuvette, gémissant.

\- Sérieusement, une petite blague vous plaît pas, et vous vous bourrez la gueule comme deux vieux soûlards ? grondait Stiles.

\- C'parce que tu t'moquais d'moi ! gémit Derek entre deux hoquets.

\- Que... Quoi ? Attends, je t'ai... vexé ? demanda l'Humain, éberlué.

\- Qu'ce tu crois ? J't'aime bien, mais toi, tu t'moque d'moi... Et pis, Scott, il s'en fiche d'Allison, mais toi, tu l'vois pas ..

\- Mais... Non ! C'était pas méchant ! J'suis désolé, j'pensais pas vous faire du mal ! chuchota Stiles, frottant le dos de l'Alpha.

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir fait autant de mal aux deux loups. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Lui-même avait subi des moqueries étant plus jeune, et n'avait jamais voulu le faire subir aux autres. Et voilà qu'il s'y était mis.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Derek, s'excusa platement l'humain. Ne bouges pas de là, je vais voir Scott. Profites-en pour enlever tes vêtements, tu es plein de vomi. Je reviens.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et trouva Scott, assis au sol, en larmes. Stiles s'approcha doucement, lui retira sa veste et son tee-shirt plein de vomi et les jeta sur le toit -l'odeur étant vraiment insupportable- et prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé Scott. Je ne pensais pas m'être montrer si méchant.

\- C'est parc'qu'on a bu qu'on pleure, chuchota Scott, son nez calé dans le cou de son ami. J'veux voir Allisooon !

Stiles parut étonné du changement de conversation du loup, puis se rappela que ce dernier sentait comme une distillerie. Il prit son téléphone et envoya un sms à Allison, lui expliquant la situation.

La jeune femme accepta de venir voir Scott. Quelques minutes plus tard, la brune entra dans la chambre, la mine attristée en voyant Scott en pleurs.

\- Je suis désolée Scott, je ne pensais pas que tu serais autant touchée, chuchota Allison, caressant la joue de Scott.

\- J'peux avoir un câlin ? murmura le jeune homme, une moue de chiot malheureux sur le visage.

\- Je te propose autre chose : tu mets un tee-shirt propre et je te ramène chez moi. D'accord ? sourit Allison.

Le loup accepta et se leva en titubant. Stiles l'aida à enfiler le tee-shirt propre. Il s'effondra presque sous l'étreinte lourde de son meilleur ami, l'écoutant babiller sans comprendre un mot. Il lui caressa le dos doucement.

\- Allez Bro', Allison t'attend. Vous avez besoin de parler tous les deux. Je suis encore désolé, d'accord ?

\- J'sais mon frère, bafouilla Scott. Et Derek, il ronfle mais il sait qu't'es pas m'chant... Y t'aime bien !

Scott releva la tête, les yeux pétillants, puis posa un baiser mouillé sur la joue de Stiles. L'Humain sourit, puis emballa les vêtements de Scott dans une pochette et la donna à Allison qui grimaça, avant de prendre la main de Scott et de le suivre hors de la chambre.

\- A plus tard, salua la brune, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Stiles sourit à son tour, puis réagit enfin aux paroles de Scott. Il courut dans la salle de bain et découvrit Derek, nu comme un ver, la tête posée sur la cuvette des toilettes, endormi et ronflant comme un phacochère.

\- Derek ? chuchota Stiles, lui secouant doucement l'épaule. Réveille-toi... Allez, il faut que tu te laves avant d'aller au lit.

Derek ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis grimaça à la vue du contenu des toilettes.

\- 'tiles ? Où s'qu'on n'est ?

\- T'es dans ma salle de bain. Bouge pas, je te prépare un bain, tu sens mauvais, expliqua doucement Stiles, allumant l'eau après avoir bouché le fond de la baignoire.

\- P'quoi tu dis qu'je pus ? gémit Derek. J'veux sentir bon pour toiiiii !

\- Hey hey ! Calme-toi Der' ! C'est juste que tu sens le vomi. Tu vas prendre un bain, ensuite tu t'habilles et tu vas aller dormir, d'accord ? rassura Stiles, lui caressant les cheveux.

A ce moment-là, Derek semblait si fragile, si ouvert, si... vulnérable. C'était presque effrayant pour le plus jeune.

\- Mais les aut'jours, tu trouves qu'je sens pas bon ? demanda Derek, une moue triste sur la bouche.

\- Mais non ! Au contraire, j'aime bien ton odeur. Mais là, Scott t'as vomi dessus, tu t'es vomi dessus, alors on peut pas dire que l'odeur soit agréable.

Il versa du bain moussant dans l'eau moussant, créant une montagne de mousse parfumée, puis coupa l'eau.

\- Allez Sourwolf, au bain ! sourit Stiles.

\- T'veux bien rester avec moi ? marmonna Derek, se relevant difficilement.

\- D'accord, mais d'abord, laisse-moi juste le temps de nettoyer le rebord de la fenêtre avant que ça ne se mette à sentir trop mauvais ! grimaça Stiles.

Stiles l'aida à plonger dans le bain, passant outre la nudité du loup. Ce dernier le regardait avec tellement d'espoir que l'Humain ne put que se dépêcher.

Il remplit une bassine d'eau chaude, y balança du gel douche et retourna dans la chambre pour verser le contenu sur le rebord de la fenêtre, faisant partir les traces de vomi de Scott.

Il rejoignit Derek dans la salle de bain, s'accroupit à coté de la baignoire et attrapa une éponge de bain, puis il commença à frotter doucement le dos et les épaules musclées de son vis-à-vis, le regardant se détendre doucement.

Il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, attrapa du shampooing et entreprit de laver la tignasse noire, puis rinça le tout avec le jet. Derek pencha la tête vers Stiles et la posa sur sa cuisse.

\- T'endors pas Der' ! Sinon, je pourrai pas t'aider à sortir de là ! gronda Stiles.

Le loup ouvrit les yeux, puis se redressa d'un coup, sortant de la baignoire rapidement. Stiles, après quelques secondes d'hébétude face au corps nu, se redressa et attrapa une serviette qu'il posa sur le torse du loup, lui couvrant le devant du corps.

\- Sèche-toi, le temps que je vide la baignoire.

Il se pencha en avant et enleva le bouchon. Il se redressa et remarqua que Derek avait le regard bloqué sur son postérieur. Il souffla, lui prit la serviette des mains et lui sécha les cheveux.

\- Allez, tu mets ce caleçon et tu viens dans la chambre, je vais te préparer le lit, marmonna Stiles, le rouge aux joues.

Il sortit rapidement sous le regard insistant du loup. Il entendit des bruits de chute contre le mur, mais ne s'inquiéta pas car il vit Derek débarquer en caleçon.

\- Allez hop, au lit ! ordonna Stiles, pointant le lit du doigt.

Il remarqua le regard triste du loup, sa moue boudeuse, et se rapprocha plus près. Les larmes aux yeux, Derek avait le regard baissé, comme honteux.

\- Hey, pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda l'Humain, posant sa main sur la joue barbue.

\- J'veux pas dormir tout seul…, murmura Derek. J'ai peur de faire un cauchemar.

Stiles compris. Derek était vraiment vulnérable. Il avait peur. Il l'allongea dans le lit et s'assit juste à côté de lui.

\- Écoute, on est pas obligé de dormir. Je vais chercher à boire et à manger, et on va regarder des films tous les deux, d'accord ?

Derek sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux. Stiles fut subjugué de voir Derek si ouvert, montrant ses sentiments sans barrière. Il descendit rapidement à la cuisine, remplit un plateau de gâteaux, bonbons et soda, et remonta tout aussi vite.

Il posa le plateau sur les genoux de Derek, récupéra son ordinateur portable, se mit en caleçon, puis s'installa à côté du loup. Sur l'écran de l'appareil s'afficha une image prise de la vidéo. On y voyait Scott au meilleur moment de la vidéo, la langue bien pendante, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

\- Oh non ! Pardon, je-

Mais Stiles se stoppa vite en entendant Derek glousser. Il se tourna lentement pour voir Derek exploser de rire, le regard posé sur la photo.

\- C'est-pfuhuhu- c'est à ça qu'on ressemblait ? ricana Derek, les larmes aux yeux. Ok, c'est vrai qu'on a l'air bête !

Stiles sourit, puis lança enfin le film. 21 Jump Street(2), sûr de faire rire Derek.

Au milieu du film, Derek souleva le bras de Stiles et s'installa contre lui, la tête sur son torse, son bras en travers de son ventre. Stiles entoura les épaules du loup de son bras, et caressa son dos doucement.

\- Après, on mettra le 2, il est tout aussi drôle !

Derek acquiesça, rigolant aux idioties des deux protagonistes du film.

Pendant le deuxième film, Derek promena ses doigts sur le ventre de Stiles, lui procurant des frissons.

\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Stiles.

\- D'solé, j'aime bien ton ventre, marmonna Derek. En fait, j'aime bien tout ch'toi...

\- Ok, c'est sympa, mais là, t'es pas encore dans ton état normal. On en parlera demain, d'accord ? chuchota Stiles, tirant la main de Derek dans la sienne.

Derek souffla, puis, un sourire mesquin naquit sur son visage. Il lécha le téton du plus jeune, se marrant de la réaction de son vis-à-vis.

\- Mais tu arrêtes, oui ? Sinon tu dors tout seul !

Derek se renfrogna, et quelques minutes plus tard, s'endormit, le nez dans le cou de l'Humain.

Ce dernier coupa le film, rangea l'ordinateur et le plateau, puis s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit, Derek toujours dans ses bras. Son réveil affichait 01H33 du matin. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration profonde du loup.

* * *

04H57 du matin et il ne dormait toujours pas. Derek ronflait si fort qu'il en faisait presque trembler les murs. Il dégageait tellement de chaleur qu'on aurait presque pu faire cuire un œuf sur son torse. Et surtout, il était pratiquement allongé sur Stiles.

Stiles était allongé sur le ventre, la moitié du corps sous Derek, bouillant de chaleur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait sortir de la chambre pour se rafraîchir, sinon il allait finir par fondre comme neige au soleil.

Il remua doucement, essayant de pousser Derek, mais le loup grogna et s'installa encore plus sur lui, son bassin collé aux fesses de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier souffla, dépité.

Il retenta un mouvement, mais Derek semblait ne pas vouloir quitter son ''doudou''. Il gémit et le serra plus fort, se frottant doucement contre Stiles.

Ce dernier se figea. Il sentait la virilité de Derek se réveiller doucement entre ses fesses. Oh merde...

\- Derek ? chuchota Stiles. Derek !

\- Mhhh...

Derek grogna doucement et roula sur le côté, libérant Stiles de son emprise. Stiles n'attendit pas et se leva rapidement. Il descendit à la cuisine et avala un grand de lait frais, soupirant sous la fraîcheur de la boisson.

Il remonta dans la chambre et se coucha près de Derek, toujours allongé sur le côté. A peine installé, Derek se colla contre l'Humain, l'enserrant dans ses bras, le collant à son corps. Stiles soupira mais le laissa faire.

\- Grubbllr ?

\- Chuut, rendors-toi, murmura Stiles, caressant les doigts de Derek sur son ventre.

Derek soupira et colla son nez à la nuque de son vis-à-vis. Il se remit à ronfler, et Stiles pouffa de rire.

La main de Derek commença doucement à se promener sur le ventre plat de l'hyperactif, caressant ses abdos. Stiles ne s'en formalisa pas, et se détendit sous les attentions.

Puis les doigts descendirent sur l'élastique du boxer, et Stiles rouvrit les yeux, interloqué. Mais quand la main descendit sur sa virilité endormi, et se tortilla et sentit le bassin de Derek se coller à ses fesses.

\- Euh Derek ? Tu fais quoi ? chuchota Stiles.

\- Mhhh... veux un c'lin...

Stiles se tourna, faisant face à Derek. Il fronça les sourcils. Derek avait l'air toujours endormi.

\- Derek ? Tu es parmi nous ?

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. Stiles croisa son regard pétillant de désir et de malice. Il semblait moins alcoolisé.

\- D'solé, c'est juste... J'faisais un rêve un peu... Désolé...

Stiles sourit face à l'air gêné du loup. Ce dernier semblait se rétablir lentement, et comprendre où il était. Mais l'Humain fut pris de court quand des lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Sans réfléchir, il répondit au baiser, glissant ses doigts dans la douce chevelure du loup.

Derek tira Stiles par les hanches et l'installa à califourchon sur son bassin. Stiles se redressa vite, ses mains sur les épaules du loup.

\- Attend... Attend. Fiou ! Euh, comment dire... On fait quoi là ? bafouilla Stiles, essoufflé.

\- Euh... Disons qu'on est content tous les deux ? pouffa Derek, caressant les cuisses de l'Humain.

\- Oui, merci, j'avais compris ! J'suis plus puceau depuis longtemps, hein ! s'offusqua Stiles. Mais dois-je te rappeler que premièrement, tu es encore un peu bourré, deuxièmement, on n'est pas en couple, et enfin, j'suis pas ce genre de personne !

\- De quel genre d' personne t' parles ? demanda Derek, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne couche pas comme ça, affirma Stiles. Je n'aime pas les coups d'un soir. Oui, je sais, c'est vieux jeu, mais je suis comme ça, si je dois partager mon lit, je le fais avec quelqu'un que je vais fréquenter, que ce soit un homme ou une femme ! Alors tu comprend-

\- Stiles, calme-toi ! J'suis p't'être encore un peu aconitisé... Ouais, j'sais pas si ça ce dit, mais c'est pas grave ! 'fin bref, tout ça pour dire que je sais quand même que si je fais ça 'vec toi, c'est que j'veux qu'on soit ensemble. T'comprends ?

Stiles riait doucement. Derek était rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, et bafouillait ses paroles. Puis, il comprit ce que le loup voulait dire.

\- Attends, t'es en train de dire que tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ?

\- Tu t'en es vraiment j'mais rendu compte avant ? s'étonna Derek. Même quand j'me promenais torse nu d'vant toi ? Où que j'venais chez toi pour r'garder des films ? Tout ça, t'avais pas compris ?

\- Mais avec Scott, on fait pareil ! s'offusqua Stiles. Tu pouvais pas simplement me le dire ?

Et sur ces mots, Derek explosa de rire. Parce que voir Stiles rougir, installé au-dessus de lui, et s'énerver parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas compris sur leurs sentiments depuis si longtemps. Des mois que Derek roulait des mécaniques devant l'Humain. Et la seul chose que voulait ce dernier, c'était des paroles !

\- Pourquoi tu te marres ? gronda Stiles, commençant à se lever des jambes du loup.

Ce dernier se redressa, prit Stiles dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, son visage contre le torse fin.

\- Parce que tu t'attendais à ce que MOI, je te parle…, pouffa le loup.

Et ça fit Tilt dans la tête de l'hyperactif. Depuis toutes ces années qu'il connaissait Derek, ce dernier ne s'était pas montré très loquace. Il se mit à rire à son tour, caressant la nuque du loup.

Derek redressa la tête et prit les lèvres de Stiles contre les siennes, entamant un baiser passionné. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent rapidement, dansant dans un ballet endiablé. Stiles posa ses mains sur le torse de Derek et le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Il se redressa et reprit son souffle.

\- Attend. Encore une chose. Si on... 'fin, si on couche ensemble, j'veux pas que tu crois que je suis... Tu vois, quelqu'un de facile…, marmonna Stiles.

\- Hey, r'garde moi. On va faire ce qu'on a envie de faire, d'accord ? rassura Derek, essayant de retrouver toute ses facultés. Et demain, on se réveillera ensemble, avec nos haleines qui puent. Moi, avec un mal de crâne horrible. Toi, qui te moquera de moi. On se fera un câlin, et après, je t'emmènerai prendre un p'tit déj' dehors. On est d'accord ?

Stiles ne put répondre, tellement il était heureux. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de Derek, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il s'allongea sur Derek, et ce dernier écarta les jambes. Stiles s'installa entre ses cuisses, collant leurs bassins ensemble.

Doucement, le plus jeune se frotta contre le loup, réveillant leurs virilités. Sa bouche descendit dans le cou du loup, léchant la peau douce. Il mordilla l'épaule, puis lécha un téton. Il entreprit son ascension jusque sur les abdos développés, enivré par les gémissements sans réserve de son amant.

\- J'ai envie de te goûter, souffla Stiles, sa bouche contre la virilité tendu du loup.

\- Oh ouais, vas-y…, grogna Derek, donnant un coup de rein.

Stiles ricana, puis se redressa pour lui ôter son caleçon. Il remonta, récupéra du lubrifiant et des préservatifs dans sa table de nuit, puis se remit en place. Il prit la longueur en main et lécha le gland. Il goba le bout, puis prit doucement la longueur entre ses lèvres, ronronnant autour.

\- Aaah putain ! Stiles... Attends !

Derek passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, voulant le retirer, mais quand il croisa son regard dilaté, il ne put se retenir et jouit dans sa bouche. Il s'écroula sur le lit et cacha son visage dans ses mains, honteux d'avoir jouit aussi vite.

Stiles grimaça au goût du sperme dans sa bouche, et récupéra le caleçon de Derek pour cracher discrètement dedans. Il remonta et s'assit sur le bassin du loup, puis retira ses mains de son visage.

\- Hey, regarde-moi, susurra Stiles, puis son regard croise celui gêné de Derek.

\- J' suis désolé... J'voulais pas venir aussi vite... Mais t'es tellement sexy !(3) s'excusa Derek.

\- Calme-toi ! sourit Stiles. Au moins, le prochain round sera plus long !

Il se mit debout et enleva son caleçon, libérant sa queue tendue. Derek loucha sur la vue, et sentit sa verge se réveiller. Stiles se remit à califourchon, et enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant. Il commença à caresser son antre, et prit sa queue dans son autre main. Derek n'en revenait pas.

\- T'es en train de te préparer ? demanda bêtement le loup.

\- A ton avis ? gloussa Stiles, prenant la main du loup et la guidant dans son dos. Aide-moi...

Derek caressa les fesses charnues de son amant, puis se redressa. Il se recula et appuya son dos contre la tête de lit, puis attira Stiles près de lui. Il enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant et glissa son index près du doigt enfouit de Stiles.

\- Vas-y, assura Stiles, se doigtant avec douceur.

Derek accompagna le mouvement pour entrer son doigt, gémissant à la chaleur accueillante. De son autre main, il caressa la queue tendue de Stiles, le regardant se livrer sans honte. Il pressa un deuxième doigt contre l'anneau, et après un regard et un hochement de tête de Stiles, le fit entrer.

Stiles souffla, perdu dans les affres du plaisir et commença à mouvoir ses hanches. Il retira son doigt, et s'appuya sur le torse de Derek pour balancer son bassin sur les doigts de son amant.

Le loup ajouta un troisième doigt, tout en branlant la queue du plus jeune. Stiles prit la queue de son amant dans sa main et le masturba à son tour.

\- Encore un... S'te plaît... encore un ! gémit Stiles, accélérant ses va-et-vient.

Derek obéit à la demande et rajoutadu lubrifiant puis un quatrième doigt, mais ne bougea pas, laissant Stiles s'habituer à la présence. Stiles mouva ses hanches, les roulant et gémit plus fort. Il croisa le regard de Derek et lui sourit, puis déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Derek y répondit, doucement, tendrement.

\- Tu veux bien... Plus ? hésita Stiles, montrant un préservatif à son amant.

Derek sourit et hocha la tête. Il ôta ses doigts de l'antre chaud et admira Stiles lui mettre la capote en place et enduire sa queue de lubrifiant. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, et Derek descendit un peu. Stiles plaça la queue du loup près de son antre et s'empala lentement.

Il grimaça un peu. Derek était quand même bien fait, et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapports sexuels. Derek, sentant la gêne de son amant, déposa de doux baisers sur ses lèvres, ses joues, son front, caressant ses hanches et son dos du bout de ses doigts.

Stiles bougea doucement ses hanches et gémit à la sensation. Il se pencha légèrement en arrière, posa ses mains sur les cuisses du loup et entama un balancement de hanches langoureux. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, dévoilant son long cou, gémissant sans retenu.

Derek admirait cette gorge offerte, et promena sa main sur le torse et le cou de son amant, savourant l'antre chaud et serré de son amant. Il descendit son autre main sur la verge de Stiles et la caressa du bout des doigts, étalant le liquide pré-séminal sur le bout du gland.

\- Tu es tellement beau…, souffla Derek, caressant la joue de Stiles. Merveilleux...

Stiles sourit et prit le pouce de Derek en bouche, le suçant et le léchant. Derek grogna, et donna un coup de hanche, faisant gémir Stiles. Ce dernier se pencha et ramena ses jambes autour des hanches de Derek, puis il prit appui sur ses pieds et ses mains et remonta ses fesses pour s'empaler lentement sur la queue de Derek, lui offrant une vue à couper le souffle.

Derek admirait sa tige disparaître entre les fesses charnues de son amant, se perdre dans la chaleur douce et humide, et les globes se poser sur ses hanches. Stiles se releva et libéra la queue tendue, rajouta du lubrifiant et se ré-empala avec ferveur. Il accéléra ses mouvements, frappant son cul sur le bassin du loup, ne retenant plus ses cris, écartant les cuisses outrageusement.

Derek n'en pouvait plus. Stiles était magnifiquement excitant. Outrageusement beau. Définitivement à lui. Il croisa le regard empli de désir et de bonheur de Stiles et grogna. Il entoura les hanches et les épaules de Stiles de ses bras et le poussa sur le lit. Il se plaça sur les genoux, prit les hanches de Stiles dans ses mains et entreprit de frapper ses hanches contre les fesses charnues du plus jeune.

\- DEREK ! Oooh mon Dieu... Encore ! Là ! Oui là ! criait Stiles, s'accrochant aux draps comme il le pouvait.

Derek accéléra ses coups de reins, grognant sous les sensations. Il regardait ce corps entre ses mains, libre et détendu. Il sentit la chaleur envahir son corps, brûler ses reins, enflammer son bas-ventre.

\- Stiles, pitié... S'il te plaît ! gémit Derek, accentuant ses coups de reins. Viens ! Jouis ! J'tiens plus !

\- J'vais venir ! J'vais venir ! J'vais jouir !

Stiles se contracta autour de Derek, et éjacula, grognant et haletant, ses doigts arrachant presque les draps, en criant le prénom de Derek.

Le loup fit encore quelques va-et-vient rapides et gémit avant de jouir. Il s'écroula sur Stiles, l'embrassa avec passion, gémissant dans sa bouche, son corps tremblant.

Puis enfin, ses muscles se détendirent. Il se libéra de Stiles, ôta la capote usagée et la déposa sur le sol, puis se réinstalla entre les cuisses de son amant et posa sa tête sur son torse, écoutant son palpitant battre rapidement.

Stiles caressait ses cheveux et sa nuque, déposant des baisers sur son front. Il rit doucement, incrédule. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'une simple vidéo aller faire en sorte que l'Alpha et l'humain finirait dans le même lit ? Pas eux en tout cas.

\- Je suis désolé Derek, souffla Stiles, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux ébènes trempés de sueur.

Derek se redressa et regarda Stiles, les sourcils froncés.

\- Désolé de quoi ?

\- De m'être moqué de toi. D'avoir fais cette vidéo. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait autant te toucher. Je tiens à toi, et je veux que tout soit ok entre nous, et je ne v-

Derek le fit taire d'un baiser, puis s'allonger sur le côté, tournant Stiles pour l'avoir en face de lui.

\- Stiles, j'étais peut-être complètement à l'ouest tout à l'heure, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis, je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec toi.

Alors, disons que nous sommes quittes et effaçons tout ça pour ne garder que le meilleur, expliqua calmement Derek, caressant la joue de son amant.

\- D'accord. Mais si un jour, je recommence à me comporter comme un con, promet-moi de me le dire ! souffla Stiles.

\- Je te renvoie la demande ! Et je pense que je ferai passer le message dans toute la meute, pour éviter les conflits, sourit Derek.

Stiles se colla au loup, passa sa jambe au-dessus de sa hanche et cala son visage dans son cou. Il caressa son dos, s'attardant sur le tatouage entre les omoplates. Il aimait ce triskèle, pour sa beauté et pour sa signification.

Derek sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de Stiles avant de se figer. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Le Shérif venait de rentrer. Il regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'il était déjà 07H32 du matin !

\- Stiles, ton père est là ! paniqua le loup, se levant pour enfiler un caleçon. Enfile quelque chose, vite !

Stiles sourit, mais enfila un caleçon et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du loup, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et de descendre à la cuisine pour saluer son père. Derek, lui, resta planté dans la chambre, terrorisé. Certes, Stiles était majeur, mais le Shérif était quand même "l'Alpha" de cette maison !

\- Derek, descend, mon père sait que tu es là, pouffa Stiles depuis la cuisine. Mais habille-toi avant, hein !

Derek sentit son sang quitter son visage. Il enfila un bas de training et un tee-shirt trouvé sur la commode de Stiles et descendit les escaliers dans un état second. Il entra dans la cuisine et sentit son ventre se tordre quand il croisa le regard du Shérif.

\- Derek ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda John, visiblement inquiet.

\- ... Je...

\- Hey, respire ! Assieds-toi, ordonna le Shérif, le poussant sur une chaise. Stiles, serre-lui un verre d'eau et un morceau de sucre.

Stiles lui apporta le tout et l'aida à boire, complètement paniqué. John s'installa sur la chaise à côté du loup, et le regarda rependre doucement contenance.

\- Eh bien fiston, faut pas te mettre dans des états pareil ! On dirait que tu as eu peur de ma réaction ! s'amusa John, souriant. Stiles m'a tout expliqué, mais je crois qu'il te manque du sommeil, parce qu'on dirait que tu as tout oublié !

\- Oublié ? Oublié quoi ? s'enquit Stiles, massant la nuque de son petit-ami.

\- Eh bien, il y a quelques temps déjà, Derek était venu me voir pour discuter de ses sentiments qu'il ressentait pour toi. Il m'avait demandé des conseils pour pouvoir te "courtiser".

\- Me... courtiser ? répéta Stiles, avant de comprendre. Attends, t'as demandé à mon père des conseils ?

\- Moui... Mais comme je t'ai dit, tu ne semblais pas voir mes "tentatives de séduction".

\- Ah oui, le défilé-torse-nu et autres joyeusetés ? sourit Stiles, puis il se tourna vers son père. C'était ça, tes conseils ? Sérieusement ?

\- Stiles, si Derek était venu directement te voir en te disant " tu me plaît beaucoup, je peux t'inviter au cinéma", tu aurais dit oui ? expliqua John, un sourcil dressé.

\- Euh, bin... pff, je... OOOH mais toi aussi, t'as vu comment tu présentes ça ? bafouilla Stiles.

\- Mais, sinon ? insista son père.

\- J'aurais... je pense que j'aurais paniqué et... J'aurais dit non…. avoua Stiles, tout penaud.

\- Bien, nous sommes d'accord ! Ça a mis son temps, mais enfin, vous sortez ensemble ! s'exclama le Shérif. Bien, qui veut quoi pour son petit-déjeuner ?

\- Oh ! Euuuh ... En fait, commença Derek, se passant la main sur la nuque, j'avais prévu d'emmener Stiles prendre un petit-déjeuner à l'extérieur et-

\- Oh ! très bien, allez-y ! coupa John, tout sourire.

\- Mais attendez ! J'allais vous proposer de venir ! s'enquit Derek, précipitamment.

\- D'accord, avec plaisir ! accepta le Shérif. Mais il faudrait que vous preniez une douche d'abord ! Et Derek, il y a de l'aspirine dans la salle de bain, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Stiles pouffa et monta le premier pour se laver et s'habiller, suivit de près de Derek.

* * *

Propres et habillés, ils rejoignirent John et tous prirent la route du Diner favori des Stilinski dans la Jeep. Stiles se gara sur le parking et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, rapidement accueillis par Janine, leur serveuse habituelle.

\- Au fait, pourrais-je voir cette fameuse vidéo dont Stiles m'a parlé ? demanda John, après avoir expliqué sa commande à Janine.

\- Je l'ai effacé, avoua Stiles. Mais j'ai deux captures d'écrans sur le téléphone.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il se doutait bien que son hyperactif avait gardé une ou deux images humoristiques, comme celle de son ordinateur. Stiles pianota sur son portable et le présenta à John, qui explosa de rire face à l'image.

\- P-pardon D-Derek- pfiouhouhou- Ok, je crois comprendre que vous étiez pas dans vos états normaux ce soir-là ! Mais tu as l'air quand même plus... libéré, je trouve, remarqua John. Tu sembles plus heureux, plus calme, presque... serein.

Derek récupéra le téléphone et jeta un coup d'oeil à la photo. On le voyait lui, la tête hors de la voiture, les yeux fermés, profitant de l'air frais fouettant son visage. Visage qui affichait un sourire niais, mais tellement vrai. Tellement pure. Serein.  
Il regarda Stiles, mais ce dernier n'osait plus regarder le loup. Derek lui releva le visage et déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres avant de chuchoter un simple merci. Au vu du sourire épanoui de son petit-ami, il vit que Stiles comprenait tout ce que voulait ce simple mot.

Il sursauta quand le téléphone se mit à sonner et le tendit à son Humain, qui répondit.

\- Oui Scott ?

 **\- Oh mec...** gémit le jeune loup. **J'ai tellement mal à la tête, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser !**

\- C'est Scott, il a mal au crâne, expliqua Stiles en pouffant, avant de se concentrer sur son meilleur ami. Bin alors mec, on en peut plus ?

 **\- Te moque pas, c'est horrible ! Comment va Derek ?**

\- Il a pris un aspirine avant d'avoir trop mal. Et surtout, il a pas encore dormi…, pouffa Stiles, ses joues se colorant de rose.

Heureusement, son père était parti aux toilettes en attendant que les plats arrivent, sinon il aurait reçu le regard désapprobateur de son père, le regard "attention-quand-même-à-tes-paroles-gamin".

 **\- Quoi ? Mais que... OH ! Enfin ! Il était temps,** s'exclama Scott, son sourire s'entendant dans sa voix.

\- Et toi mec, comment s'est passé ta nuit ? osa Stiles, pouffant d'avance.

 **\- Disons que ça m'a aidé à dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur à Allison et ... 'fin bref, elle s'est excusé pour les moqueries... à sa façon.**

Stiles n'eut même pas besoin de se forcer pour imaginer l'air niais de son meilleur ami en repensant à sa nuit avec sa Belle.

\- Stiles, ton père revient, chuchota Derek.

\- Oh, ouais. J'te laisse mec, on s'appelle plus tard, d'accord ?

 **\- Ouais, pas de soucis ! J'vais retourner au lit d'toute façon ! Le bonjour à ton père et à Derek !**

\- Pas d'soucis mec ! Dors bien ! souhaita Stiles.

 **\- Qui a dit que j'allais dormir ?** ricana Scott, le rire d'Allison se faisant entendre en bruit de fond.

Stiles secoua la tête en riant, puis raccrocha après un dernier "salut". Il croisa le regard de son père et fut heureux d'y voir du bonheur. Mais il remarqua aussi une certaine hésitation. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Papa ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oh, euh oui ! Disons que... J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait Mélissa au fond de la salle et elle est seule donc...

\- Invite-la ! sourit Stiles. Tu crois que j'avais pas remarqué depuis le temps ?

John ne comprit pas de suite l'allusion de son fils. Puis il vit dans le regard de ce dernier de la fierté, du bonheur et de la compréhension, et il sut que Stiles savait et avait accepté depuis longtemps que son père fréquente l'infirmière.

Stiles, voyant que son père ne bougeait pas, prit les devants et se leva pour inviter Mélissa. Il revint en sa compagnie et la fit s'installer à côté du Shérif. Tous les quatre partagèrent leur repas dans les rires et les discussions. Racontant l'histoire de la Vidéo. Simplement.

Apprenant à se connaître autrement. A découvrir des choses simples les uns sur les autres. S'amusant des histoires d'enfance de Stiles et Derek. Organisant un repas pour le dimanche suivant, réunissant Mélissa, John, Derek, Stiles, Scott et Allison pour enfin officialiser chaque couple, et créer une nouvelle famille.

D'autres épisodes honteux furent filmer. Stiles, complètement bourré, dansant la Macaréna sous les yeux atterrés de son père. Allison, malade avec de la fièvre, hurlant sur Scott d'aller éteindre le soleil parce qu'elle avait trop chaud. Ou bien John, bafouillant quand il demanda à Mélissa de vivre sous le même toit que l'infirmière partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Lydia, dansant au mariage d'Allison, n'ayant pas remarqué que sa robe était coincée dans sa jarretelle, jusqu'à ce que Jackson vienne lui sauver la mise...

Mais à chaque fois, elles furent partagées et visionnées dans la joie. Resserrant les liens de la Meute. Le bonheur simple. Des instants de vies partagées en toute simplicité.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

1Tout le monde comprend la petite référence aux 3 petits cochons hein ! héhéhé !

2 J'a-do-re ce film ! Je me fends la poire à chaque fois ! lol

3 réplique de Tyler Hoechlin dans le film " Bon à tirer" . J'ai explosé de rire quand je l'ai entendu ! :D

Voilàààà ! Et dire que ce devait être qu'un simple OS basique... Je crois que je suis partie encore super loin ! M'en fiche, je m'suis lâchée, et j'en suis fière ! *gonfle la poitrine* lol

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	2. OS Sterek 2

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Je suis de retour avec un nouvel OS Sterek, inspiré d'une image vue lors de la #SoiréeSpécialeScott'sPack.

Le prompt (que j'ai écris moi-même^^) est : Derek, seul dans son loft, décide de se donner du plaisir en regardant une vidéo porno sur son ordinateur. Ce qu'il en sait pas, c'est que Stiles a piraté la webcam du loup, et assiste en direct à la scène...

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Warning : cet OS est un PWP, mais pour les autres warning, regardez en bas, ou gardez la surprise !

Quand je vois le succès du premier OS, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter là ! :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Derek s'ennuyait. Il était seul dans son loft, en pleine journée, et n'avait rien à faire.

Le ménage était fait, la lessive aussi, il avait même préparé son repas pour la journée. Aucun danger à l'horizon, pas de réunion de meute, pas de soirée prévue...

RIEN.

Pour la 137ème fois de la journée, il soupira. Allongé sur son lit en étoile de mer, il fixait le plafond, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à faire.

Il entendit un petit tintement, et tourna la tête vers le son. Il remarqua son ordinateur portable ouvert sur sa table basse.

Il se leva, s'installa sur le sofa face à son portable, et regarda l'écran. Il avait oublié de fermer la page de navigation, un site de vente de vêtements, et remarqua une pub sur le côté. Une pub pour un site de vidéos pornographiques.

\- Pourquoi j'ai ça qui s'affiche ? se demanda le loup. J'ai jamais regardé ce genre de...  
WOW !

Derek, curieux, avait cliqué sur le lien. Une image s'afficha, montrant deux hommes s'embrassant. Ok. Pourquoi se sentait-il... bizarre ? Il regarda tout autour de lui, comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul, et lança la vidéo.

Sur l'écran, deux hommes s'embrassait. Un grand brun avec une belle barbe, un autre les cheveux rasés et un petit bouc ornait sa bouche. Derek imagina furtivement Stiles et lui à leurs places,mais secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à l'hyperactif de la sorte. Car il savait que le plus jeune ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

Il se reconcentra sur la vidéo. Les deux acteurs s'étaient déshabillés mutuellement, dévoilant une plastique parfaite en tout point. Derek les imita, enlevant son tee-shirt et son pantalon, se retrouvant en boxer noir.

Il commença à se caresser le torse, admirant la séance de fellation en cours sur son pc. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé tuer son ennui en regardant un porno ! Il titilla ses tétons, s'amusant de les rendre durs comme des diamants. Il lécha ses doigts, puis fit rouler un de ses tétons entre.

Son autre main descendit lentement sur son ventre, puis glissa sur sa queue réveillée. Il gémit sous la sensation, son regard toujours posé sur l'écran. Les deux hommes avaient échangé leur place, mais étaient toujours occupé à se sucer.

\- Putain...

Il sortit ses griffes et arracha son boxer, libérant sa queue tendue et douloureuse. Il la prit en main, mais grimaça rapidement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça, mais une chose n'avait pas changé, il aimait quand ça glissait.

Il mit la vidéo en pause, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fouilla dans son placard, et trouva un tube de vaseline. Il s'en servait souvent pour ses blessures, cela aidait à détendre la peau pour mieux cicatriser*.

Mais pour cette fois, ça servira pour son plaisir ! Il se réinstalla sur son sofa, et versa une généreuse quantité de vaseline sur sa longueur et l'étala du bout des doigts.

Sur l'écran du portable, l'homme aux cheveux rasés prenait son partenaire en levrette. Derek, lui, prit sa queue en main et démarra un lent va-et-vient. Il gémit sous la sensation, tirant sur son téton maltraité.

Sa respiration était bruyante, ses bourses se contractaient doucement. Il écarta les cuisses, et releva ses jambes, posant ses pieds sur le sofa. Il enduisit ses doigts, et les glissa entre ses fesses charnues. Il titilla son anus, tout en se branlant plus rapidement.

Les deux acteurs gémissaient en jouissant, mais Derek n'en était qu'au début de son plaisir. Il poussa son index dans son trou serré, gémissant de la sensation de chaleur que cela lui procurait.

La vidéo était terminée, mais Derek ne le remarqua même pas. Ses yeux étaient fermés, concentré sur son plaisir. Et ses pensées avaient lentement dérivé vers un jeune homme aux cheveux rasés, un regard couleur whisky, une bouche pulpeuse, un corps finement musclé.

\- Stiles... susurra Derek, ajoutant un deuxième doigt dans son antre chaud et serré.

Oui, il imaginait l'hyperactif et lui, rejouant la vidéo qu'il venait de regarder. Il rêvait d'avoir la bouche du plus jeune autour de sa queue, de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts, de sentir son gland taper au fond de sa gorge.

Un troisième doigt au fond de son antre, il grogna de plaisir, se branlant avec vigueur, cherchant sa prostate. Soudain, un plaisir incroyable lui tordit les tripes, il continua de palper ce petit renflement dans son cul.

Derrière ses paupières, des images de Stiles s'empalant sur sa queue dure défilaient. Il voyait ce petit cul claquer contre ses hanches, son regard noir de désir, sa bite pointant sur son ventre.

\- Putain, Stiles...

Il accéléra sa main sur sa tige, ses doigts fourrageant dans son cul avec vigueur. Il relâcha sa queue et rajouta de la vaseline sur ses doigts, puis reprit sa branlette, écoutant les bruits humides et les imaginant dans son fantasme.

Il se voyait prendre Stiles en levrette, claquant les fesses tendues, laissant ses empreintes de mains sur la chaire. Il voulait tenir ces hanches étroites, caresser son dos trempé de sueur, lécher sa nuque, sentir son odeur de sexe et de plaisir, entendre ses gémissements, goûter sa sève après son orgasme.

\- Oh ouais Stiles... Putain !

Il grogna, sentant son orgasme monter lentement. Il écarta les cuisses au maximum, maltraitant sa prostate, pressant sa queue suintante. Ses bourses se contractèrent, sa tête rejetée en arrière, et enfin, il fut fauché par un orgasme fulgurant.

Son sperme gicla sur son torse jusque sur son cou. Ses hanches frappèrent le vide. Son cul se resserra sur ses doigts qui continuaient à titiller sa prostate.

Puis tous ses muscles se relâchèrent, son corps, couvert de sueur, se détendit sur le sofa. Il ôta ses doigts, libérant son antre humide. Il récupéra son tee-shirt et essuya son torse et son cou.

Et enfin, il la remarqua.

La petite LED rouge qui clignotait, juste à côté de la webcam. Il cliqua sur l'icône, et découvrit que son ordinateur l'avait filmé pendant toute sa séance de plaisir. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'il était sûr de ne pas avoir enclenché le mode vidéo sur son ordinateur.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Perdu, il prit son téléphone portable et appela la seule personne qui pourrait lui expliquer tout ça...

Stiles s'ennuyait. Et quand Stiles s'ennuyait, il pouvait se retrouver à faire les pires bêtises.

Et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Devant son ordinateur, il avait sûrement fait le tour du web. D'une recherche sur les loups-garous, il en était arrivé à regarder une vidéo sur une chèvre qui marchait sur ses pattes avant sur la musique de la Macaréna.

Puis, une idée lui vint en tête. Une idée folle, idiote, même carrément suicidaire : il allait pirater l'ordinateur de Derek. Comment ? Tout simplement comme Danny l'avait fait avec celui de Mélissa !

Il voulait seulement fouiller l'historique de l'ordinateur, histoire de voir ce que le loup pouvait chercher sur la toile. Mais tout ce qu'il découvrit, ce fut des recherches sur des sites de vêtements. Ennuyeux.

Mais une activité sur le portable du loup le fit tilter. Derek venait d'ouvrir une page : un site de vidéos pornographiques entre hommes.

Oh.

Mû par une curiosité sans faille, il se laissa aller à pirater la webcam du loup, pour voir la tête de ce dernier quand il découvrirait la page web. Mais Stiles ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait voir.

Il admira Derek ôter ses vêtements. Ses mains descendre sur son corps. Sa queue tendue. Ses tétons durs. Ses couilles tressauter. Son visage détendu, son regard noir de désir.

Sa propre main se logea sur son jean déformé par son érection, qu'il ouvrit rapidement pour prendre sa longueur en main.

Il n'essaya même pas de trouver la vidéo que Derek regardait, car le loup était le plus beau spectacle qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Mais ce qui le fit fondre, ce fut d'entendre ce dernier gémir en prononçant son prénom.

Derek se donnait du plaisir, et il pensait à l'hyperactif. Ses doigts épais semblaient engloutis dans son cul musclé. Sa queue suintait, une goutte de sperme brillait sur le bout du gland. Ses abdos se contractaient sous le plaisir.

Pour l'hyperactif était hypnotisé par le spectacle que lui offrait involontairement Derek.

Stiles se branla au même rythme que le lycanthrope, imaginant que c'était ses doigts qui pénétraient le cul de Derek.

Il jouit en même temps que le loup, dans un silence frustrant, les yeux fermés, se concentrant pour entendre tous les cris et les gémissements de Derek pendant son orgasme. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle, les yeux toujours clos.

Son téléphone sonna, brisant ce moment de pur plaisir. Il décrocha sans regarder, se rhabillant avec difficulté.

\- Allô ?

\- J'ai un problème avec mon PC. Tu peux venir voir ?

\- Oh, s-salut Sourwolf ! bégaya Stiles, gêné d'entendre le loup.

\- Ma webcam s'est allumé toute seule, et a enregistré pendant que je ... cuisinais.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, je, euh... J'arrive.

L'hyperactif raccrocha et prit le temps de se nettoyer, sachant que l'odorat développé du loup sentirait les traces de son plaisir.

Il récupéra son propre ordinateur portable après l'avoir fermé, ses clefs de voiture, et partit avec sa jeep jusqu'au loft du loup.

Derek se rhabilla, mais se rendant compte que son tee-shirt était souillé, il resta torse nu, la température était assez élevé.

Entendant la jeep se garer, il ouvrit la porte du loft pour accueillir le jeune humain. Ce dernier déboula dans le loft sans discrétion, son portable à la main.

\- Salut Der' !

\- Salut. Mon ordinateur est sur la table basse, répondit Derek.

Stiles se dirigea vers le sofa, et rougit en repensant aux images qu'il avait en tête. Il tenta de contrôler son cœur, mais celui-ci s'emballa, et cela n'échappa pas aux oreilles du loup.

\- Un problème ? demanda Derek, revenant avec un verre de soda pour son invité.

\- Hein ? Non, tout va bien !

Stiles sourit maladroitement, puis ouvrit son ordinateur... qui révéla les images en direct que filmait la webcam de Derek.

Ce dernier promena son regard entre les deux écrans, les yeux écarquillés. Il comprit.

\- Tu m'as vu ? souffla le loup, son regard posé sur le plus jeune.

\- Je... Putain, j'suis désolé ! Je voulais pas regarder, j'voulais juste voir ton historique, et je m'ennuyais ! Et j'suis pas un putain de stalker, ni un voyeur, je pensais que t'allais te ... et merde ! Je.. Me tues pas s'te plaît !

Stiles essayait de se calmer, mais il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était moche. Si Derek portait plainte contre lui, son père perdrait son travail, et le plus jeune pouvait dire adieu à sa future carrière de policier. Avec un casier judiciaire de voyeur pervers, aucune école de police ne l'accep-

\- STILES ! Calme-toi ! Je ne vais ni te tuer, ni porter plainte contre toi ! coupa Derek, écoutant les élucubrations du plus jeune. Mais tu dois me jurer que tu ne referas plus jamais ça ! A personne !

Ce dernier souffla et acquiesça vivement, proche de la crise de panique. Apparemment, il avait ENCORE pensé tout haut.

\- Tu as tout regardé ? demanda Derek, le regard fuyant.

\- Euh... oui. Désolé. Et j'ai tout entendu aussi, confirma Stiles, le visage rougis.

\- Je suis désolé. Je sais que ça doit être gênant pour toi. J'ai pensé à toi pendant tout ça...

\- Je me suis touché en te regardant.

Derek croisa le regard de Stiles. Au son de son cœur, il sut que Stiles ne mentait pas, et son odeur n'indiquait pas de la colère, juste de la gêne, et une infime odeur d'excitation.

\- Donc, tu t'es branlé devant une vidéo porno en pensant à moi, je t'ai regardé et je me suis touché en même temps. Bref, on est deux gros pervers ! rit Stiles, tentant d'alléger la tension.

Derek sourit, se détendant doucement.

\- Tu... Est-ce que ça te dit, un cinéma avec moi ? proposa Stiles, hésitant. Non désolé, je sais pas pourquoi je te prop-

\- Avec plaisir, accepta Derek, enfilant un tee-shirt propre.

Stiles sourit à s'en fendre les joues.

\- Tu te rends compte que je te propose une sortie en tête-à-tête parce que tu me plais et que d'après de la vidéo, j'ai cru comprendre que je te plaisais aussi, alors-

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir accepter ! grogna Derek, refermant les ordinateurs. Et je te préviens d'avance, c'est moi qui choisit le film !

\- Ah, bin là je te retrouve Sourwolf ! ricana Stiles.

Et c'est en se chamaillant que les deux hommes sortirent du loft, laissant derrière eux les preuves de leurs séances.

Plus tard, quand Scott demanda à son meilleur ami comment il s'était retrouvé à sortir avec Derek, l'hyperactif lui expliqua en une seule phrase :

\- Tout ça, c'est à cause d'une vidéo !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ma grand-mère utilise cette méthode pour que sa peau ne sèche pas pendant la cicatrisation, c'est drôlement efficace ^^

Warning : handjob, vidéo-porno, voyeurisme ( qui est considéré comme une violation de vie privée et qui est puni par la loi! ), handplaying.

Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas développé le passage de Stiles, mais ça allait faire trop "lourd" à lire, et répétitif ^^.

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
